


The Gaang finds the meaning of Zuko's scar

by ghostlygal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: Sometimes the losers of an important Agni Kai would shave parts of their head bald, laying patches of their scalp bare to symbolize an extra level of humility from their defeat, but the topknot was always sacred. It was never touched except in circumstances akin to death
Kudos: 86





	The Gaang finds the meaning of Zuko's scar

The Gaang has never wondered how Zuko got his scar, not that they had had time to wonder in the middle of the war. They always assumed it was a battle scar, or maybe he self inflicted it while practicing fire bending. A slip. But they never really knew the truth.   
_________________________________________

Years after the war finished, everybody had been busy restoring peace to the world. 

•Katara and Aang traveled to almost every city, every country to spread the message of peace, and help people rebuild. 

•Sokka and his dad had been busy in the North and South Pole, mainly restoring homes and else. 

•Toph, surprisingly, returned home to spend time with her parents, fixing their relationship, and became an earth bending teacher. She was the first person to ever teach metal bending.

•And, of course, Zuko re-established the Fire Nation's honor, and established diplomatic agreements between the four nations. The people loved him, and he is, and will be, the greatest Fire Lord to ever be remembered.

_________________________________________

They all had agreed to see each other when they finished their missions, to have an afternoon to relax, so 3 years later they came by Iroh's teashop to catch on.

Everyone was having a good time, Iroh even brought funny family photos from when Zuko was a kid, and paintings he did when he was trying to capture the Avatar. They were all making fun of Zuko's old haircut while chasing Aang, Sokka cracking jokes, as usual, and Toph wheezing, while Katara and Aang cuddled. 

"Zuko your haircut sucked!" said a laughing Sokka, not expecting the answer he was about to get.

"Oh, it's cuz I lost an Agni Kai against my father" said Zuko, not really paying attention to his friends reactions

Katara and Aang stopped cuddling and looked at each other in complete fear, and Sokka and Toph stopped laughing almost immediately. 

Zuko noticed how quiet everyone went and looked at them, asking briefly "I thought you all knew? That's how I got my scar, after all" he said, shrugging and sipping calmly on his tea

"WHAT??!!" exclaimed the four members, shocked by how great Ozai's cruelty was, to the point he burned his son's face.

"Oh my god Zuko, that's...." said Katara, stopping herself from spilling tears

Sokka just stood up and went to hug Zuko, everyone slowly joining him.

"What are you all doing? Its fine, it happened years ago" said Zuko, in an exasperated tone. "I'm fine, really! Let go!" But he wasn't fine.

God knows how much nights he spent crying because of his scar. Because of the pain he had felt in that moment, knowing his parent hated him. Despised him.

"It's okay. We're all here for you" said Aang, tightly hugging him

"Let it all out Zuko." said Toph, the person from which everyone least expected to hear that.

"We love you Zuko, your father is a bitch from hurting you like that." said Sokka.

And that's how the meeting reunion ended in a hugging and crying one, and they all ended sleeping on cushions and hugging each other.  
_________________________________________ 

Let's just say Ozai got an earful the next day from the Gaang, minus Zuko. He'd never been more scared in his life


End file.
